You saved me
by Whitesman35
Summary: One shot. Puck/Blaine It's kinda sad and yet not. Just a dream and a idea I had. Let me know what you think!


Author's note: Just a thought I had stuck in my head. I own nothing, wish I did. enjoy it, i hope

There he was laying in a pool of crimson, the warm liquid slowly leaving his body while all these thoughts were coming into his body. How the hell did I get here he wonders, what went wrong in my life that this is how it is ending. There is a slight breeze and the smell of rain is in the air and he hears it, the voice he has been longing to hear, the voice of the man that he was yelling for not more then ten minutes ago before this all happen. He wonder's if he will make it now, does this mean I won't have to leave, cause I don't want to leave. I want him to love me, I want to not be broken and I don't want to ... wait what was that.

There is a light around him, he looks like he's and angel right now. Where did that asshole go that did this to me, I know he was just here, at least I think he was just here. I wonder how long I have laying here waiting. Wow I am moving now, I think I am inside somewhere, and he is still talking to me. I think he just said I wasn't allowed to leave him alone. I don't want to leave him alone, I just wanted David to leave me alone, I was tired of him picking on me all the time, and I was tired of him and everyone picking on you to. It's not your fault you got with me, that is why I am here now. I made you gay, I made you fall in love with me, that is what they all think anyway. I know that isn't how it works, I just wish they all new that as well.

Do you think everyone in Glee will be sad if I don't make it, I wonder if Kurt will cry or will he stick with Dave still after he did this to me. I hope you don't try to hurt anyone, I know you will though, You are so protective of me love, Santana will go all Lima heights on my ass if I die. I don't want to die though, I did before I loved you, after Kurt left me for that son of a bitch. That mother fucker shot me, I can't believe he shot me. Why can't I see you Noah, I just see light and it's getting darker. I don't want to leave Noah, Please don't let them make me leave. Noah Please save me, hold me here so I can't leave Noah.

I hear you Noah, singing to me. You have such a sexy voice, I think I am starting to get turned on here Noah I hope we are alone. Hey I didn't die Noah, but I can't see still, why can't I see Noah, was that out loud. I don't think that was out loud. I can't talk either, why can't I talk. What the fuck is wrong with me. I know I'm not dead I can feel and I can hear and I can smell that awful aftershave you wear Noah. O you just kissed me, Kiss me again Noah please. I love you, Fuck what did he just say to me I wasn't paying attention. Did he say he would be back, please let him come back. I don't want to be alone, God please what the hell is wrong with me. Let me live please, let me wake up. Is that it am I in a coma maybe. I heard people in comas can still hear and shit, so far I don't like this coma.

I hear Noah again, he didn't leave me, his voice is getting louder though. I wonder why everything seems to be getting brighter too. I think he's touching my arm, who was that? I think Rach and Santana are here as well. I swear I can hear them as well. Hey i just moved my finger, did you all see that. Noah keep touching me, talk to me Noah.

PUCKS POV

Please baby wake up, I can't take you not being here with me baby. I love you so much. That son of a bitch is in jail for what he did to you. Kurt ran away, he said he couldn't be around you anymore. I wanted to kick his ass but Santana beat me to it, Shue and the kids at Glee are outside, they wanted to come see you today too. They keep telling me I don't need to stay here all the time talking to you, it's been a long year without you baby but I swear to you I haven't looked at anyone else. Santana wouldn't let me if I wanted to, not that I do. You are the only one for me baby. I just wish I could of gotten to you faster then maybe you wouldn't be here now like this. Did you just move your finger? "Baby, can you hear me? Wake up baby, please I love you so much baby. I love you , please come on, open those pretty eye's for me B, please"

Blaine's POV

My eyes open, I see him he is here, and he still loves me. O my god thank you for not letting me die. He looks so sad though, and so happy and so much older. How long have I been alseep. I don't know but I should say something.

"Noah, You saved me."

Hope you all liked it. Just a one shot. After I finish my chapter story maybe I will make this one too. who know's let me know what you think. !


End file.
